Fighting the Devil
by WRATH77
Summary: When Isabelle gets news that her mother has died, a whole sequence of tragic events happen and it all coincides with someone from her past. A spinoff from Into The Night. R&R. Cover was done by ColorfulCandie
1. Heartbreaking News

The Cassidy Group were at home when there was a knock on their door. Abigail went and opened it, gasping loudly.

"Nana Ella! Aunt Polly!" she said, moving aside to let the women in. First came in a middle age mouse with brown fur ans short blonde hair. Then came in a tall, older mouse with light gray fur and gray hair in a bun. She was walking with a cane, but her green eyes were alive and alert as she looked at the group with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, well, well, Neil." she said, looking over the eldest Cassidy, "It seems you grew up to a fine young man."

"Er, thanks, grandma." he said, wondering why the Cassidy Matriarch was here in London.

"Wheres Isabelle?" she asked suddenly.

"Shes upstairs. I'll get her." Abigail said, going up the stairs. Ella then saw Thomas, her eyes going wide as she took in his size.

"My, my, Thomas, you really had a growth spurt." she said, making the rat blush and look down.

They heard steps down the stairs and saw Isabelle looking at Ella with interest.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" she asked as folded her arms, looking at her relatives. Ella took a deep breath and looked straight at Isabelle.

"Isabelle...have you gotten any letters from us, over the past few months?" she asked, making Isabelle look at her in confusion.

"No, why?"

Ella and Polly looked at each other and sighed.

"Honey."Polly started to say, "Um,..its...well...its about your mother."

Isabelle's ears perked up as her chest suddenly clenched.

"What about Mum?"

"I'm so sorry, Isabelle...she-she passed away."

Isabelle eyes widened as she began to shake.

"What?...W-When?!"

"...two months ago."

The group instantly looked stunned while Isabelle's tremor became worse. When she couldn't speak, Neil spoke up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier?" he yelled, startling their aunt.

"We-We didn't know where you lived." she stammered, then she suddenly yelped when Ella whacked her with her cane.

"Polly, you know damn well why they haven't got our letters! The same reason we haven't been getting hers!"

That was when Rose noticed something.

"Wait...wheres Isabelle?"

That's when everyone noticed that the thief was gone, somehow breaking away from the conversation. But Neil waved it off.

"Its fine. There's only one place she's going to anyway."

Ratigan was in his office when he heard his door opened, making him growl.

"Fidget, if that's you, I told you I'm not to be disturbed."

He then heard a sob and looked to the doorway, seeing Isabelle with tears in her eyes.

"Isabelle, whats wrong?" he said as he quickly went to her. When she didn't answer, he closed the door and led her to the love couch.

"My-My grandma is here in London a-a-and she-she told me-" she started to say, sobbing loudly as he rubbed her back.

"Take your time, my dear." he said soothingly.

Isabelle took a deep breath and then looked at Ratigan with a tearful gaze.

"P-Padriac, me mum died." she said, making him look at her in shock, "She died two months ago and I didn't know."

She sobbed more as she held her face, her body wracking with sobs.

"I didn't know!" she wailed, making him take her in his lap and holding her tightly.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." he said as he rocked her in his arms, trying to help her with her grief.

AN: Here is my newest GMD story and this one has a lot of action and racism, so be prepared. In this story, we will finally meet Norman, Isabelle's evil stepfather. If you don't know who he is, look into my other GMD story, Into The Night. You will see what he did to her.

So, here we finally meet Isabelle's grandmother, Nana Ella, her crazy foul mouth talking grandma. If I had a voice actor for her, it would be Tyler Perry cause one of the people I based her on was Madea and I could totally see her with that voice. God, that's too funny! I don't know for Aunt Polly, she's not important right now. So, we have Isabelle finding out her mother died two months ago and she didn't have a clue. You will find out later why she didn't get those letters. So, shes grieving and heads to Ratigan.

Yeah, Ella whacks people with her cane when they did something wrong. She does that a lot. If you are wondering how Ella knew where they were, she just tracked them down. She's scary like that.

OK, a note, this story is going to be updated slowly cause I'm still working out tweaks in it. So, just be patient as I write this sucker down.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just the Cassidy group, Ella and Polly!


	2. An Old Enemy

Ratigan walked into the Rat Trap and saw Isabelle at the bar, laying her head in her arms, looking depressed. Its only been two weeks since her mother died and she still reeling from it.

She started to drink heavily and wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Thomas. That got Ratigan worried, knowing the large rat is, after him, her trusted confidante. Then, one day, he caught her vomiting in the alley and that's when he put his foot down. After a rather brutal argument, she stopped drinking, but still wouldn't talk to anyone. He sighed as he broke from his thought and sat next to her, starting to stroke her hair. She didn't respond to his touch, which made him frown.

"Isabelle, you can't do this anymore." he said, "Please...speak to me or anyone else."

She looked at him blankly and bit her lip.

"I-I just cant, Padriac...I just cant yet." she said, getting up and heading to the restroom. Ratigan watched her go with a heaviness in his heart; he didn't like seeing the usual docile thief like this. He heard the front door opened and looked at the newest patron to walk in, raising an eyebrow.

It was a dark gray male mouse with slick black hair and black goatee; he looked middle -age. He noticed the white collar around his neck, realizing he was a priest. He wondered why a priest will even walk in a saloon. He then saw Isabelle come out of the restroom and she glanced at the priest. She froze immediately and look of horror overcame her face as she stepped back.

"N-N-Norman!" she shrieked, making Ratigan at the priest in shock. He then remembered Isabelle's description of her stepfather and realized it was Norman Bailey standing in front of him. He stood up to confront him, but Neil seemed to pop out of nowhere and pointed his gun to the priest.

"Get the fuck out of here, Norman!" he growled. The priest just looked at Neil calmly and smirked.

"You haven't changed a bit, Neil." he said, making the eldest Cassidy growl. He then looked at Isabelle.

"I just want to speak with you." he said, "It took me awhile to track you down."

Isabelle looked at him with scrutiny and sighed.

"Neil..." Isabelle said, looking at her cousin, "Let him speak."

Neil glared at Norman, but backed off. Norman then walked to Isabelle, stopping infront of her.

"I suppose you heard about your mother." he said, with Isabelle nodding.

"Its a shame you weren't there for her." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She immediately bristled from his touch and moved his hand away. Ratigan instantly went to her side and put an arm around her, which didn't go unnoticed by Norman.

"You're with a rat?" he exclaimed, "Did you remember what I told you?"

"Don't start, Norman." Isabelle said softly.

"Rats are workers of the devil." he growled out, making Ratigan grit his teeth in silence, "How dare you socialize with these whore-sons."

Isabelle's right ear twitch and she rushed over and slapped Norman in the face.

"Go to hell, Norman!" she yelled out.

What happened next was too fast for anyone to react.

Norman growled, grabbing a bottle from a nearby table and smashed it across Isabelle face, making her fall to her knees. Ratigan gave a feral growl and Neil was about to shoot Norman when a clear voice rang out.

"Hold it right there!"

They all looked at the source of the voice and saw Ella glaring at Norman, with a shotgun in her hand. Neil and Ratigan quickly got out of the way, with them dragging Isabelle away. Norman glanced at the shotgun and just smiled at Ella.

"Now really, Ella. You're not going to shoot-"

BANG!

Everyone jumped at the gunshot and Norman froze, slowly going to his ear and touching it. He pulled his hand back, seeing blood on his fingers. He then looked back at Ella, who cocked hr guna gain.

"I have no trouble with shooting a preacher, Norman." she said, "Now leave."

Norman looked at her and then looked at the others, glaring at them and finally leaving. Ella sighed and then looked at Ratigan and Isabelle, who was holding his handkerchief to her face.

"Come here a second, son." she said, pointing to Ratigan. Ratigan looked confused for a moment, but he complied and walked over to Ella. She circled around him, scrutinizing him. She then stopped in front of him, poking him in the chest with her shotgun.

"So, you're my granddaughters rat beau?" she said, making him nod and looking nervous at the shotgun.

"No listen here." she said, getting his attention with a poke, "If you ever hurt Isabelle, I'm going to bust your balls so bad they are going to be ringing Dixie."

Ratigan only nodded, realizing that's probably where Isabelle got that saying from. Ella then looked at her granddaughter.

"Honey, get yourself patched up and then meet me in the back room. We gotta have ourselves a talk."

AN: Here we finally meet Norman! I based him on Reverend Harry Powell from the film "The Night of the Hunter" and also Claude Frollo, from the Disney version of a Hunchback of Notre Dame. Heh, crazy priests. Technically, Norman is a preacher, which means he could get married. If I had a voice actor, it will be Alan Rickman, cause along with Vincent price and Jeremey Irons, he has a very distinctive voice. Also, he kinda sexy.

So, here we have Norman, who tracked down Isabelle and as you can see, his view on rats still ahsnt changed. Isabelle slaps him and he reacts quite badly. This is the main reason why theses two never got along.

Also, Isabelle is still reeling from her mothers death and has gone to alcohol for comfort. Ratigan wants her to open up, but she cant. I know a lot of you wanted Norman and Ratigan to have a confrontation, but this story is really about Norman and Isabelle, the confrontations between them. Also, Ratigan didn't say anything to Norman when he was making his speech cause he knows this is Isabelle's fight and the last thing she needs to deal with is a mauling.

Got to love grandma Ella, she knows to deal with assholes like Norman and she's will hurt Ratigan if he doesn't treat he granddaughter right. That saying that Ella said, Isabelle said that in a chapter from The Mastermind and The Thief. Got to love those ladies.

Next chapter is Norman's back story, stay tuned!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, juts Isabelle, Ella, Neil and Norman!


	3. The Preachers Tale

Ella was sitting in the back of the saloon, smoking a cigar when Isabelle walked in. Her cheek was bandaged and it looked like it was still stinging her, but she sat down and looked at her grandmother.

"Now...tell me about Norman." she said, making Ella sigh and stub out her cigar.

"Alright." she said, "Now, you know, Norman grew up with your mama and daddy, right?"

Isabelle nodded.

"Well, he grew up in our town and he really like your ma. I could tell just the way he looked at her that he really loved Sophie. He was really smitten with her."

She lit another cigar and inhaled, then letting a cloud of smoke.

"But he wasn't like that with your daddy."

Isabelle's ears perked up, listening intently.

"Tobias was really well liked, you know this. He was nice to everyone, even Norman. He was fair and gentle as a lamb. Norman wasn't so liked, he was mean as a snake and treated everyone around him like dirt. He was always nasty to everyone. But, Sophie liked Tobias, which made Norman hate him more. But what really separated the two of them was the standing on rats. You know how your daddy was with rats and what Norman's views are on them."

Isabelle nodded, knowing how her father always were fair and treated rat equally; he was always friendly to them. Norman view on them were always demonic. That was what mainly separated them; like water and oil, they were separated.

"Anyway..." Ella said continuing, "When your daddy died, Norman saw this is as an opportunity and well, he married your mama. But Sophie still missed Tobias, I don't think she gave herself enough time to grieve."

Isabelle nodded, knowing that it bothered the family how quickly her mother married Norman, just two months after her fathers death.

"He didn't like." Isabelle said suddenly, getting Ella's attention.

"He didn't like me at all." she said, "I thought it was because I dressed like a boy and Thomas. But it felt like more..."

Sh trailed off, making Ella's smile at her sympathetically.

"Oh honey, it was more then that." she said, "It was because you're like your daddy."

When Isabelle looked at her in confusion, she continued.

"Honey, you act so much like your father. You look like Sophie, but there's so much of Tobias in you. You even got his eyes."

Isabelle looked at her in surprise, the information sinking in.

"Are you saying he hated me cause I acted like my Da?"

Ella nodded and then let out a deep breath.

"Now, when Norman whipped you..."

Isabelle flinched at that, the memory still was burned in her mind.

"Sugar, your mama didn't know until the last minute."

"What do you mean the last minute?"

"Isabelle, she didn't know what happened to you till you left Clearwater."

Isabelle's eyes widened at that and she tried to say something, but only sputtered over her words.

"Wha...how...why?!"

"Norman didn't let her know." Ella said, "I didn't understand that, Sophie just let that man run her life, she wasn't like that before."

Isabelle bit her lip, wanting to ask a different question.

"Nana?" she asked, "Did Ma ever got any of my letters?"

"...No, honey, she didn't." Ella said slowly, "Norman...kept them from her, like he kept the letters that we tried to send you."

Isabelle's head shot up and she felt a coil of fury twist in her stomach.

"What?" she asked tightly.

"He kept them from Sophie, he thought somehow he was getting back at you. Punishing you for disobeying him. But...it just made your mother sadder. That's why she died...cause she was so sad...she just gave up."

The two women were quiet for a moment until Ella sighed and stood up.

"Well, honey, I have to get going. Gotta head back home."

Isabelle nodded as she also stood up, hugging her grandmother. The elder mouse hugged back and then pulled away.

"Now, you remember what I told you?"

"Being three steps ahead of your man?"

"Exactly."

They chuckled for a moment, but Ella then grasped her shoulders, looking at her with seriousness.

"Now listen, Norman has been acting crazier since your mama diedand he's gonna stay here in London. So be careful, alright?"

Isabelle only nodded, wondering just how much the preacher already affected their life.

AN: So, here is Norman's back story. I just noticed that its a lot like Snape's story from Harry Potter, but a little more darker. So, we have him hating Isabelle's father since they were kids cause he was so well-liked and his views on rats. He just got more pissed off when he married Sophie (Isabelle's mother), who he had an infatuation. So, when Tobias died, he took advantage of that and married Sophie, but it didn't exactly work as he thought it would, since she was still pining for Tobias and Isabelle acted so much like her father.

We also find out why Isabelle's letters never got to her mother cause Norman never gave them to her. He thought he was punishing Isabelle, but he just made Sophie sadder and she died from that. I did researched this; you can die if you are overly depressed.

Yeah, Ella smokes cigars and he gives good advice. Also, Isabelle calls her father Da cause she rather calls him that then father. We also learned why her mother never came for her after she got whipped.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, but Isabelle, her parents, Ella and Norman belong to me!


	4. Memories from Home

Ratigan was in Isabelle home, knocking on her bedroom door. Ever since she had that talk with Ella, she's been quiet and withdrawn, mostly retreating to her room. He was determined to find out what's wrong with her.

He heard a come in and walked in, seeing Isabelle sitting on the floor, photographs all around her.

"What are you doing?"" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting on it.

"Looking through some old photographs of home." She said, holding up a photograph, "Look, it's my parents wedding photo."

He took it and saw a young mouse couple in their wedding clothes. The woman looked a lot like Isabelle, but the man had her smile. He chuckled, giving the picture back to her.

"You have his smile." He said, making her nod and sigh.

"Nana Ella told me about Norman. He kept my letters from Ma…to punish me."

Ratigan's ears perked up and he then snarled.

"How was he punishing you?" he asked, making her shrug.

"Dunno. It backfired though, that's what made my Ma sad. That's why she…died."

She let out a shuddering breath and looked up at Ratigan.

"You know, I loved my mother, I really did, but there were times I resented her."

Ratigan looked at her thoughtfully.

"Because she wanted you to act more feminine?" he asked, seeing her confused look and then nod.

"Yeah, which was a really big reason to me. I didn't like that at all. My Da was easier to talk to; I learned a lot from him. I…think I worshiped him."

Ratigan smiled with a nod, knowing what she said was true, due to the extensive talks she had of her father.

"To me…" she continued, "He was everything good and strong. Like a…Like a…"

"A symbol?"

"Exactly! …You know, he died trying to help a prostitute that was being beaten. That miserable bastard shot him in the back, couldn't even shoot him in the front like a real man. But…he still held strong."

"How long?"

"A month." She said shakily, "Before he died, he said he was sorry for…leaving me behind and to remember what he taught me. It was like…he knew something bad was going to happen."

There was a silence between them until Isabelle spoke up again.

"I…didn't realize how sad my mother was when Da died. Why didn't I see that?"

"Because you were grieving as well, darling." Ratigan said softly.

"Maybe." Isabelle said with a sigh, "I think she married Norman cause she needed to fill that void. I guessed she thought that Norman could fill it."

There was another silence between them, thinking just what Isabelle's mother saw in a devil like Norman.

AN: Here we have Isabelle talking to Ratigan.

So, we finally find out how Isabelle father died and what he told her before he died. We also find out that she had conflicting emotions with her mother and didn't realize she was grieving because she was as well. They also wondered just what the hell she saw in Norman.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Norman!


	5. Words of Hatred

The gang were at the Rat Trap when Neil suddenly burst in, carrying a newspaper.

"You're not going to believe this." Neil growled as she slammed the paper to the table. Isabelle took it and read the front page, her face suddenly filled with fury.

"Norman is still here in London." She said tightly, "He's organizing a group to eradicate rats; he wants to organize a cull. His using religion on this!"

She threw the paper to the table in disgust, while both Ratigan and Thomas looked disgusted as well. Abigail picked up the newspaper and read the article, grimacing a little.

"Professor, you're in here." She said, making Ratigan pull back in surprise and snatching the paper.

"He's using you as an example. The reason why rats are so…evil."

Ratigan scanned the article and slammed the paper tot eh table, rubbing his temples.

"My God, he's putting me on the spotlight." Ratigan breathed out, "Never thought someone would use me like this."

Isabelle rubbed his arm in comfort, knowing he was feeling guilty about this. She knew that most rats turned to crime because they can't make a decent living when they go by the law, due to its many blockades.

It wasn't fair.

"Not a lot of mice are joining them." Neil said as he folded his arms, "They are getting too violent for some mice taste."

Neil then started to pace, a sign that he was nervous.

"Norman is making alt of noise though. Who knows just how many followers he has now?"

Nobody dared answered that question, almost afraid to think of it.

AN: Finally, an update. Sorry, I was concentrating on some other stories.

So, here we find out Norman is still in London and organized a fanatical group to eradicate rats, a lot like the Nazi's. The group is freaked out over it.

Ratigan is feeling guilty because he's being used as a bad example of rats. Well, they put so many laws against rats, how are they supposed to make a living anyway?!

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and the gang!


	6. First Signs

Isabelle was walking home late one night; her thoughts were not letting her sleep.

Norman was getting powerful, but was keeping a low profile. From what she heard, he was a passionate speaker (expected from a preacher) and had many followers now. However, he was advocating violence and that got a lot of mice worried, especially the police. Isabelle couldn't help but think that Norman likes his new noriety, knowing that he liked power above anything else.

"Isabelle!"

She jumped and turned around, seeing Norman glaring at her.

"What do you want?" she asked in annoyance.

"You are still with that rat, I see. That-"

"Shut up, Norman!"

"You should be where you belong!" he yelled out, "Be where a woman needs to be!"

Isabelle scoffed in disgust and turned away, walking away from him.

"Get back here, Sophie!" he screamed.

That made her stop in her tracks and she looked back at him shock.

"What…What did you just call me?" she whispered. Norman just glared at her and grit his teeth.

"Don't you look at me with those eyes!" he screamed at her, "Don't look at me!"

He then turned away and stormed off, leaving Isabelle both confused and frightened.

AN: Oh dear, what is going on with Norman?

So, here Norman and Isabelle run into each other and he starts mouthing off as usual and when she turns away from him, he calls her Sophie, her mother name. So Isabelle is really freaked out.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Norman!


	7. Not Understanding

The gang was over at Ratigan's lair this time, again discussing about Norman.

The preacher and his group were in trouble with the law. They fire-bombed because they accepted rats as patients, so now the police were looking for the, but they seem to have disappeared out of thin air. The group, especially, Neil, looked relived that he was gone, but was still afraid to where they might be hiding. Ratigan noticed that Isabelle seemed distracted from the conversation. He went over and took her to the side.

"What's troubling you, my dear?" he asked, seeing the apprehensive look on her face.

"Padriac…I keep running into Norman. Everywhere I go, he's somehow there."

Ratigan eyes widened; he wasn't expecting this.

"He keeps trying to convince me to come back to him and that rats are bad." She continued, "He's so damn insistent. "

She then looked at him with haunted eyes.

"Padriac…he keeps calling me Sophie. That's my mother name."

Ratigan contemplated all this information with a nod.

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" he asked in a tight voice.

"This is something I can handle." She retorted "Besides, what Norman is doing right now is more important and the last thing I need is for you to be on his hit list."

Ratigan just sighed, still irritated that she didn't tell him this earlier.

"Why now?" she said suddenly, confusing him.

"Why what?"

"Why does he want to connect now? When I was a kid, he wanted nothing to do with me? Why now?"

Ratigan noticed that she actually sounded frightened as she said that and he wondered just what the real agenda of the preacher is.

AN: So here we have Normans group is on the run and he is practically stalking Isabelle and she's pretty scared. If you are wondering how they firebombed the hospital, they used Molotov cocktail, yeah, they are hardcore.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved!


	8. Attack and Kidnapping

Isabelle was again walking home, lost in her thought. She wonders to herself for the millionth time just what is Norman's actual plan is. His whole group was still missing, hiding from the police, but he was still trying to communicate with her.

Just what did the preacher want with her?

Her ear twitched when she heard footsteps behind her. She heard the same footsteps from two blocks back. Well, its time she did something about it.

She turned into an alley and waited for her followed to come. She watched as hurriedly went in, looking for her. She grabbed him from behind and twisted his arm behind his back, slamming him to the wall.

"Who the hell are you? Why the hell are you following me?"

Suddenly, she felt a group of hands grab her and was trying to subdue her. At that moment, Isabelle clawed, kicked and punched her way to freedom, but one of the mice grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, putting a cloth over her face. Isabelle realized it was chloroform and struggled harder, but it overcame her and she slipped into darkness.

Isabelle woke up, her head still a little fuzzy. She sat up with a groan and rubbed her eyes, seeing she was in a small room of sorts. She felt something soft on her head and she grabbed it to look at it. To her surprise, it was a veil and when she looked down, she was wearing a wedding dress.

"What the hell?" she whispered as she stood up and looked for a mirror. As she found one, she took a good look at herself.

She instantly recognized the dress, it was her mother's! She remembered it was the same one from the photograph's of her parents wedding. As she looked at herself, she couldn't help but noticed that she almost looked exactly like her mother did when she was married.

She slowly touched the mirror and said,

"Mama?"

The door suddenly opened, starling her. A grungy looking mouse walked in and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room. Isabelle was still out of it from the chloroform, so she didn't struggle.

"Come one, we have to go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"Why, to your wedding, sweetheart."

Isabelle blinked at the mouse in confusion.

"Who am I marrying?"

"Why to preacher Norman, of course."

AN: Dun dun duuuuun! We are approaching the climax.

So, Isabelle gets kidnapped by Normans lackeys and she puts up one hell of a fight. That's why there's a group and someone was smart enough to use chloroform.

Now, I know you are wondering why she got kidnapped, why she's wearing her mother's wedding dress and why the thug says she's marrying Norman. Well, you all have to wait for the next chapter.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and Norman!


	9. A Wedding or a Funeral

Isabelle walked down the hall, taking in her surroundings. The walls were barren and looked desolate. She shook her head, trying to shake off the dizziness. She looked at the thug that still had the hold on her.

"You know…my crew will know that I'm missing. They will come for me."

But the thug only smiled at her.

"It won't matter. We'll be ready to take out those abominations and those blood traitors."

Then they reached a door and when he opened it, Isabelle saw they were entering a church. She saw Norman at the altar and stopped walking, but the thug just pulled her to him. Norman looked at Isabelle with a sly smile and stroked her face with a finger, making her flinched from his touch.

"Now, you're mine again, Sophie." He whispered, making Isabelle pull back in surprise.

But he ignored her and prattle on about unions and damnation. Isabelle thought frantically about what was happening and that's when all the pieces fell into place.

Norman trying to contact her.

Telling her to be back at her place.

Calling her Sophie.

Norman thinks she's her mother, Sophie. That thought made her stomach go cold.

"Now, for Sophie to truly be mine…" Norman said, turning to Isabelle, "I must remove they eyes of a blasphemer.

Isabelle backed up when he said that; wondering just what the hell was wrong with him. Then she realized that he was referring to her eyes, her father's eyes. The eyes of the man he hated. She tried to move away, but fie mice grabbed her and kept her in place. She struggled against their grip, but to no avail.

"Get offa me!" she yelled as she struggled more. She then saw Norman walking to her with a dagger in his hand and she shut her eyes.

"Open her eyes!" she heard him yell and she felt someone's hands on her face. She kept struggling, praying to God that someone will find her.

She then heard a saw of a crow and suddenly, the shattering of glass. Then ,there was gunshots and screaming and she was suddenly pulled away. She opened her eyes and saw Thomas and Neil staring at her.

"What the hell was he going to do to you?" Neil said as he looked over Isabelle. Thomas looked around and got their attention, pointing to a group that was about to attack them. They also noticed that Norman was gone. Neil then pushed Isabelle away to the side.

"Listen, Klaus has Proinsias and Ratigan is with him. Go to the south side, they will be there. We'll hold them off here. Go now!"

Isabelle nodded and ran down the hall, worried for her cousin and best friend.

AN: And here we have the reasons why!

I know, a wedding is cliché, but please bear with me!

So, we find out that Norman is indeed insane and since Isabelle looks a lot like her mother, he wants to marry her and have "Sophie" again. I actually saw this in a really weird ass film and that kinda stuck with me. Also, Norman wants to take out her eyes because those are her father's eyes.

Gotta be glad for an entrance like Neil and Thomas, pure destruction. If you are wondering how they knew where she was, they work fast when one of their own is missing.

Climax is next chapter!

Enjoy and comments are loved! Isabelle and her crew and unfortunately, Norman, is all mine!


	10. Showers of Pain

Isabelle ran through the halls of the church, trying to find a way out. She heard Neil and Thomas fighting behind her; she prayed that they got out of that alive. She stopped a window, trying to find a opening. Finding none, she grabbed a nearby table and smashed it at the window, breaking the glass and letting her through.

It was raining hard outside and there was an occasional bout of thunder and lightning. She ran to the ledge, trying to find a way down. She cursed under her breath when she saw they were too far away for her to jump on. A whistle caught her attention, making her look up. She saw Proisnias with Klaus at the rein, along with him were the trio, Fidget and Ratigan.

"Isabelle!" Francis called out, "Can you jump to us?"

Isabelle shook her head, so Klaus tried to move the crow closer, but he couldn't due to the wind.

"Goddamn crosswinds!" Klaus yelled out. Ratigan looked troubled; he then looked back at Klaus.

"Klaus, try to get me near her, I'll try to get her." He yelled over the rain. He went to the edge of the crow as the other grabbed his coat to keep him from falling. Isabelle stretched out her hand as Ratigan stretched his.

"Closer, Klaus!" Bill yelled as they held Ratigan, with the professor trying to reach Isabelle, their fingers barely touching.

"SOPHIE!"

Isabelle looked behind her and saw Norman barreling towards her. He then suddenly tackled her, sending them both over the ledge. Ratigan tried to reach for Isabelle, but could only watch in horror as they fell.

Isabelle tried to get footing from the church, but her claws only scraped the wall. Isabelle and Norman fell on top of a ledge of the church, separating as they fell. Isabelle felt something crack inside of her and realized it was her ribs. She tried to sit up, groaning in pain. She looked up and saw Proisnias flying towards her. She was about to call out to them when she heard a growl from behind her. She looked and saw it was Norman standing above her with the dagger in his hand.

"You're mine, Sophie." He growled, "You're mine."

Isabelle looked at Norman with wide eyes as she tried to move away with him, the ledge behind her stopping her.

"I'm…not Sophie." She gasped out, "It's me, Isabelle. Isabelle!"

Norman just glared at her and she knows he was still in his delusion.

"Now, you have to say you forgive me, Sophie." Norman yelled, startling Isabelle.

"…what?" she whispered.

"Say you forgive me, Sophie! Say you forgive me!"

In that moment, Isabelle knew. She knew that Norman loved her mother, that it destroyed what sanity he had when she died. How he would do anything to bring her back.

In that moment, she pitied and forgave Norman.

She was pulled out of her thought when Norman looked at her with a deranged face as he held the dagger up.

"You're mine, Sophie!" he roared and charged at her, but Isabelle was ready. When Norman got to her, she slammed her feet to his chest and threw him over her, sending him over the ledge. She heard him scream as he fell and then a wet tearing sound. She crawled to the edge and looked, horror coming over her face.

Norman's body was impaled on the horn of a gargoyle, his face in pained shocked. Isabelle quickly moved away and curled in a ball. She then started to weep.

She made a startled noise when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, turning around and seeing Ratigan with a look of sadness. She launched herself in his arms, sobbing loudly into his chest. Ratigan picked her up bridal style, resting his cheek against her hair.

"Shh, darling. It's alright, it alright." He whispered as he looked at the other. They all looked concerned at the sobbing thief in his arms. They heard a noise next to them and looked, seeing Thomas and Neil standing there, both bruised. Thomas looked at the sobbing Isabelle with concern and then at Ratigan in question.

"Norman is over the ledge." he said. Neil and Thomas looked over the ledge; the large rat cringing while Neil just glared.

"Damned if that don't look like justice to me." He said in a flat tone.

"Neil."

The eldest Cassidy ears perked up and he looked at Isabelle, who was still crying.

"Is it…over? Is it really over?" she asked earnestly. Neil sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Isabelle. It's finally over."

Isabelle nodded and sighed with relief as she fainted in Ratigan's arms.

AN: Phew, here is the climax of the story and one of my favorite chapters! I actually wrote this one first because I needed to get it out of my head.

I know that is a lot like the Big Ben scene in the GMD film, also when I was writing it; I had the score of it playing in my head. Curses, Henry Mancini.

So, here Isabelle runs away and the boys are trying to get her, but Norman tackles her. Isabelle then realizes that Norman truly did love her mother and when she died, left him insane.

I kept thinking of how I want to kill off Norman and then I was watching The Crow(the movie with Brandon Lee) and one of the bad guys died by being impaled by a gargoyle horn and I thought that will be great way for Norman to die. Like Neil says, its justice.

Ok, next chapter is the last. Stay tuned!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, but Norman and Isabelle's gang!


	11. Epilogue: Unopened Letters

Ratigan woke up suddenly, wondering what woke him. He turned to the side and saw Isabelle sitting up, hugging her knees.

Since the church fiasco three weeks ago, she's been having bouts of insomnia and just wanted to be left alone, walking in all manner of the days to quiet her mulling thoughts. She asked Abigail to hold her mother's wedding dress, not wanting to desecrate it like Norman wanted.

Then three days ago, Isabelle came to Ratigans home, first staring at him in silence and then bursting into sobs, nearly collapsing in his arms. She at times slept for hours and when she woke up, will start sobbing. All Ratigan could do was hold her in his arms and says words of comfort. She has been doing it less now, but Ratigan was still worried about her.

"Are you alright?"

"He loved her, Padriac."

She then looked at him with sad and pitying eyes.

"He loved and was willing to do anything to bring her back. He thought I was her."

Ratigan sat up and took her in an embrace.

"When people are grieved, they'll do anything to contradict reality."

She nodded, agreeing with him. She then reached to the side and took out a stack of letters.

"Neil went to his room and found these. Norman never even opened them, I want to though."

Ratigan watched as she opened the letters, looking through them. Ratigan took a few and skimmed them, chuckling to himself.

"I see you left out that you're a thief."

"I didn't need to tell her everything." She said with an impish smile.

He looked at another letter and a startled look came over his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Ratigan looked at her and started to read the letter out loud;

"Dear Ma, I met a rather complex man here in London and I started a relationship with him. He's also a rat, but a gentleman too. He can act like an ass at time, but I love him to pieces. I think he's that person, that person just for me, like you and Da."

He looked at her, seeing her avert her eyes and blush.

"Person just for you, eh?"

"Well, yeah…that's how I feel anyway…"

Ratigan just gave a hearty laugh, pulling Isabelle into his lap and kissing her soundly, smiling when she responded back.

It will be awhile, for her to heal completely, but he glad that the devil that haunted her was finally gone.

AN: And here is the ending, finally!

So, Isabelle is still suffering from her ordeal, but Ratigan is there for her. So, Isabelle opened the letters and looks through them and Ratigan sees one describing him. He's being a bit evasive here, but he loves Isabelle to pieces as well.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle and her crew!

Hope u all enjoyed the story!


End file.
